


Kick It

by Cieleniti



Series: NCT Oneshots [19]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jaehyun and Yuta just go with the flow, Johnny is a good brother, Karate, Slice of Life, Taeil must be protected, Taeyong is trying, based on mv, dojo - Freeform, doyoung is DRAMATIC, jungwoo is a sweetheart, markhyuck are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieleniti/pseuds/Cieleniti
Summary: Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall. - ConfuciusTaeyong and his unrelated siblings have grown up in the dojo since they could remember. It's a day in life when things mess up his normal schedule and action must be taken to regain the dojo's dignity.(or a slice in life of these dojo boys)
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Series: NCT Oneshots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148876
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Kick It

"I swear to God those fu-"

"Language"

"-dging kids better find a more useful tool than my collection of kitchen knives to do their training"

Mildly amused, Johnny wrapped the last of the bandage around his torso (Half of it, that is) before ruffling the thin strands of hair that belonged to the mother figure of their small band of abandoned kids. Of course, they had the dojo which was still standing in all its yellow and black glory ( It was actually green but Yuta claimed the color was horrible and threatened to rip the last of the paper walls if they didn't switch it).

The small inheritance they were given after the passing of their Master (tagged Old Man by the youngsters) did little to nothing to stabilize their life needs. The only thing that was the least bit helpful was the fact that they did not have any bills to pay.

Now, one would think that these boys would open up the dojo for classes and all that stuff to gain them income, except that was directly against the will of their late Master. If not, they had not have had to resort to eating whatever food that caught up in Taeils fishing line and the natural veggies they grew at the back of the dojo. It was even more tedious that their faces had to be covered when leaving the dojo.

Rumors went around that the children from the Crow Dojo ("Why did you choose a Crow, Master?" "I do not raise those who use more brawn than brains, young child") would hunt down those who dare look at them in the face with lust. The Mountain Village was indeed strange, but the rule kept them safe from anyone who would dare attack them.

There was a particular rumor that the Crown Prince was training there, too, which indeed caused quite a lot of problems. It was after a particularly bloody night that people knew that the dojo children could fight.

"I'm genuinely worried for your sanity, Taeyong" Johnny chuckled, sliding down from the raised platform at the end of the dojo and onto the floor, relishing the small squeak that came from Taeyong. "There's no one here besides us. You don't have to wipe off every drop of blood that gets onto the floor."

The latter sighed, flipping over to lay spread eagled on the floor. "You worry too much, Johnny. Everyday would be unbearably dull if I had not set myself a habit in which I indulge in to pass my time and bring some emotion to the blank canvas of my mind."

Johnny scoffed. "Doyoungs calligraphy has gone to your head."

"How does it not when that is all he can rant about until dusk comes to mercifully put him to sleep?"

"You wish for a spark of excitement in this life of ours?"

"Why ever not?"

There was a pattering of feet, light against the drying floor like the sound of bird wings. "Hyung...Taeil hyung hasn't been back from the market yet. Doyoung hyung is getting reckless and is spouting morbid poetry about a dying sun."

Taeyong rolled to his knees to take in the sight of Jungwoo, his strange hair color all the more prominent with a slit of sunshine reflecting off of it. The thin cloth connected to a string that they wore to hide half of their faces was in his hand, ready to be worn once given the permission to.

"It's been an hour...and I don't think picking out spices from our normal seller would take that long."

The aftertaste of Taeyongs previous words were bitter on his tongue as he balanced the odds of another one of their brothers to leave the dojo. Surely, Yuta could go instead of Jungwoo...but there was definitely something off about the situation. Jungwoo used to be called a Hare by their Master as he would be bouncing on the balls of his feet when his nerves pick up. His normal body language was off, and his eyes did not bear any mischief.

"I need you to tell me the truth, Woo" Taeyong stated with as much authority as he could muster. "What did you do?"

There was a moment of silent fidgeting before Jungwoo conceded. "Jaehyun and Yuta went out half and hour ago. They were worried out of their minds, hyung, and you know how they get when their as restless as a pack of wolves."

Johnny scrambled forward to his feet as Taeyong shot up from the floor, eyes blazing with something resembling anger but not quite. Taeyong was scary that way, the way he did not let his emotions be seen. 

Johnny placed a hand on Taeyongs shoulder, forcing the younger to calm down. "They'll be back. They might have gotten lost-"

"HOW WOULD THEY HAVE GOTTEN LOST IN THE MARKET!"

There was the sound of wood grazing against each other before the sound of pants came from the entrance. They sprinted as fast as their legs could carry them, the dojo suddenly filled with movement as sliding doors opened and more boys spilled from the rooms. Mark arrived first and forced the front door shut before anyone outside could catch a glimpse of their faces.

Taeil was being supported by Yuta and Jaehyun, his clothes ripped and small patches of blood seeping through the thin material. Bruises were prominent n his arms and there was a trickle of blood from his temple. Yuta had a bag of spices in his hand and for some reason, a stick in his other. Jaehyun was still wearing one sandal which he kicked off angrily, pulling off his mask along with Taeils.

"There's a new threat in the village." Yuta growled, plopping down onto the floor as Haechan scurried in with bandages and medicine. Taeil winced as a damp cloth was pressed to his wounds. "They wield weapons, and were said to be a part of a Ryu that had come from afar."

Jaehyun threw a dagger onto the floor, the blade crusted with dried blood. 

Haechan knelt down, his fingers trailing over the carved figure of a dragon on its hilt. "A wakizashi. The traditional weapon of a samurai."

Doyoung shook his head, clearly confused. "They could not have been Samurai. Samurai follow the Bushido code and fight with honor. No samurai taught by a master would attack a stranger who posed no harm."

They were ushered inside by Johnny, carefully treating the wounds that marred the soft skin of their eldest who they loved and pampered with care as if he were the youngest. Taeil did not find excitement in hurting others, instead focused on getting their needs and making money. The village people loved him, which was probably the reason he had gotten out with a few cuts and bruises instead of an unbeating heart.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Taeyong murmured under his breath as he pressed the dampened cloth against Taeils forehead. "You could have gotten them good. We are fighters, hyung, not punching bags."

"I hate the idea of using my capabilities to hurt others" Taeil stated rather bluntly, cupping Taeyongs face in his hands. "I am no fighter, as Master was."

Deep down, Taeyong had hoped that Taeil would overcome his fear of hurting others even out of self defense. He was on par with the others, no doubt, but Taeyong always saw him humming next to Doyoung at the side of their sparring area as the younger played his flute. But Taeyong respected Taeils decision. He was not one to judge, and not one to be angered over something that could not be helped.

"I'm not going to let this slide." Haechan stated, his eyes burning with obvious anger. "They better start begging on their knees"

The younger was the most protective of the eldest, the sun to the moon. He was not as strong as the others, but he was by far the most fox-like in mind. Master had said so for years as the younger unraveled knots and ties with an ease the others could not reach. Taeyong knew Haechan was right...whoever dared to face him should beg for forgiveness before the younger made a move.

"Haechan, no-" Taeyong yelled as the younger ran out, tying the string around his head. "-God...someone go get him"

Mark glanced at the open door before setting his gaze on Taeyong. Taeyong knew that gaze. It was one that had been built over the years as their youngest slowly pulled Mark out of his obedient mentality, which had sparked the start of rebellion in the youngster. 

"Hyung...may I get my nunchucks?"

There was a heavy silence as Taeyong pondered the thought. Taeil was in front of him, wounded and beaten up. They had the dojo's name on their backs, and everyone in the village knew that they were supposed to be untouchable. 

"Make sure...they don't get up." Tayeong said and gestured for Doyoung to follow. The two of them ran after Haechan, Doyoung with his large fan as his only weapon which he preferred for the AESTHETIC EFFECT).

"...hyung?"

"Jungwoo...no"

-

"I knew you guys were Ronin (*samurai who serve no master*)!"

Mark and Doyoung were not surprised that Haechan had literally sought out the group of samurai and succeeded by simply asking for directions. Haechan was another known dojo kid among the villagers, whether because he had the tendency to steal apples from private orchards or because he was the youngest and was doted on by the sellers.

The young master was now sitting on a tree branch, biting from an apple. Another apple was noticeably crushed by the foot of one of the samurai, probably thrown hard enough to break a nose.

There was the sound of metal as they took out their respective weapons, clearly realizing that Haechan was yet another dojo kid due to the mask he was wearing. Doyoung could sense something in the air. 

Master once told him that if he looked without his eyes, he could see the qi,the circulating life force, spirits. He had claimed Doyoung would be able to reach out hi senses beyond what id given, to see what was not meant to be seen.

And now...he could see a fox surrounded by a dozen of the largest of animals. He could hear the lion roar and the tiger growl and the eagle spread its wings and screech with arrogance, trying to scare off the small rodent. Yet...the fox was smiling.

"Hey, dumpling heads!"

Doyoung mentally facepalmed as the dozen of Ronin turned to stare at them, taking in their masks and their weapons (if you considered a fan a weapon, that is). "Really, Mark. You couldn't think of any other insult?"

"Sorry, hyung, I couldn't think of any"

"Next time, let me do the talking"

There was a murmur of accent. Haechan yawned from his place up in the tree, biting off another piece before throwing the rest at the head of one of the Ronin. Doyoung felt the rabbit ( Yes, I know...its pathetic) inside him growl in distress.

"I CALL DIBS!" Haechan yelled and launched himself at the nearest Ronin. Doyoung and Mark ran forward as the rest charged at their youngest. They slid under slow feet and gained a spot in the middle of the group. Haechan sent the first Ronin thumping to the ground, clutching his groin and his katana thrown aside. Haechan was flipping device in his hand, pressing a button before it expanded into a staff.

"Man, are these things WICKED!!!" Haechan grinned and twirled the staff expertly. Doyoung rolled his eyes, opening his fan dramatically and fanning his face, hating the fcat that he was wearing his favorite uniform. Mark growled beside him, and the aura of authority alike to a lion rolling off of him. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Doyoung asked and the Ronin charged.

Well...the late man always moves first.

-

"I don't get how you have the patience to do this, hyung" Jaehyun complained as he removed the clumps in the silk Jungwoo had spun into thread. 

Johnny had announced Taeil to be on hiatus from working, forcing the others to do it for him. Yuta was out fishing (Taeil wondered if the boy would end up scaring the fish away) along with Taeyong, which would take half a day considering they had to catch smaller fish to bait larger fish first.

There was still quite a lot to do before they could run off to the warping wheel at the back of the dojo where the work is much less tedious. They would usually sell off the silk just like that, but sometimes people would approach them to ask for a woven silk cloth. Taeil and Haechan were prominently wonderful weavers as was Doyoung, but God forbid Jaehyun and Mark to go anywhere near them.

"Do you think they got them?" Jungwoo questioned, eyes on the spinning wheel. 

Taeil shrugged, eyes closed as he focused on meditating. Jaehyun always felt a prickling sensation against his skin whenever Taeil hummed. It was as if something spiritual were going on behind those eyelids, something he would not dare touch.

"I feel your restlessness, young panther." Taeil quoted and there was a small wave of laughter that passed over the group. Taeil opened his eyes, looking expectantly at Jungwoo who's smile suddenly fell as a thought passed over him.

"Hyung...is it such a curse for us to show our faces?" he asked, stopping his movements. "I mean...when the village women pass by us, they whisper among themselves as if they picture us as ethereal. We are simply humans, are we not? Why must we hide within the walls and a thin layer of cloth?"

The eldest of the three sighed tapped his spoon against his teacup for attention. "Master said that we were chosen. I do not know why exactly, but we must not be tainted by vanity in a way."

"Surely, sparing a look in the mirror once or twice would not be too vain" Johnny piped from the door, apparently not bothering to wear a shirt under his vest, abs on full display. 

Jaehyun's laugh rumbled in his chest. "Hyung, you don't need your face to cause lust within the young village girls who giggle at the sight of our eyes."

"Pity, that is" Jungwoo sighed and began spinning the silk thread again. "I would have enjoyed genuine conversation with the village people."

There was the creaking of wood and the sound of laughter coming from the entrance. All of them rose to their feet to greet the young warriors who had sought to regain their dignity as a dojo.

"I am insulted by their fighting" Doyoung said with a flourish. His uniform was ripped at the side but there was not a scratch on his fair skin. Haechan's hair was a tousled mess, but the youngster was grinning like a fox, eyes bright with excitement. Mark was vigorously wiping off the blood from his nunchucks with his sleeves, distressed.

"I assume they were dealt with" Taeyong called as he appeared at the doorway, as quiet as the Hawk their Master had claimed him to be. "We are going to have mackerel tonight. Clean up your messes and such."

Yuta appeared by his side, holding a bucket which was full. A stray fish flopped out onto the ground, much to Taeyongs dismay. "The village is loud again with the rumors. I doubt they would sleep the night if they continue to gossip about us."

"Ethereal being with the faces of angels" Haechan said in a mockingly high pitched voice. "Oh...I wonder..."

Taeyong laughed and slapped Johnny on the back. "Well, things were interesting for a change. I wouldn't mind this kind of change at all."

They simultaneously groaned.

"Hyung, don't jinx it!"

"What? Who knows what the future brings?"

Doyoung punched Taeyong in the shoulder, the latter teasingly crying out in mock pain. "You're such a sap, Taeyong. You know...Master used to say, _Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall. "_

Taeyong shrugged. "Well...we're family. What else can we do?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy this?  
> Sorry, its early in the morning. Hope you enjoyed reading and be sure to leave your own suggestions and comments because I really appreciate reading them. Also, some scenes are written with the book series Samurai Kids as a reference.
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/Skydancer_8?s=09) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Skydancer_8)


End file.
